


Magic Is For Fools

by Soul4Sale



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cullen’s Parentage Hinted, F/M, Father/Daughter Relationship (Non-Sexual), Flashbacks, M/M, Male Slash/Yaoi/Gay, Pre-Slash, Sweetness, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tempestia Surana had always loved hearing Irving’s stories of his youth, but she’d never thought she would hear something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Is For Fools

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally found out Dragon Age: Inquisition’s release date is October 7th. My paycheck is going to the best preorder package available. <3 I want everything. I NEED everything. I’m so addicted to these games. o.o Anyway, playing through again the other day, I decided that I needed to do some Greagoir/Irving, so here it is. ^^

The halls of the circle tower echoed with the hustle and bustle of mage and Templar alike, but none was as important as the soft, yet swift, steps of one Tempestia Surana. A young mage training under First Enchanter Irving, she likely was off to see that very man at this moment, what with the terrified look on her face. She viewed him much like a father figure, as she never knew her own parents. Traversing the halls from the Apprentice's Quarters towards Irving’s study, she was careful to slip past people like a whisper, like she’d never even been there.

When she finally made it up the sets of stairs and through various hallways, she knocked, as was polite. Not getting an answer right away, she paused when Knight-Commander Greagoir answered the closed door with a bit of a gruff huff.

“Oh… It’s your apprentice, Irving. I suppose that will have to suffice for now. We can continue this later.” He spoke, seeming disappointed by something as he turned, bid them both farewell, and made his way towards the staircase leading downstairs. 

“Uh… So-sorry, Master Irving.” Tempestia Surana smiled sheepishly, stepping into the room and rubbing her neck nervously. “I hope I didn’t interrupt something important.”

“No, no, my dear,” Replied the elder male, smiling softly as he hid something in the drawer of his desk, “What was it you needed?”

“Oh, uh… I wanted to talk to you about-- S-something.” She started nervously, pulling her long crimson locks back and beginning to braid them together,, as she was wont to do when she was nervous. 

“Well, we cannot talk about it if you do not tell me what is bothering you, dear. Please, come sit.” Inviting her to his chair, he leaned on the desk and looked down at her with a welcoming smile. “So what is on your mind?”

“Well, uh…” As she took her seat, she really began to braid her hair, sighing long and soft before finally coming out with it, “I think I’m in love.”

“Oh?” He seemed happy, instead of surprised like she had expected, “Is that truly such a horrible thing? The Circle may not consider mages reproducing a good thing, but not every mage-born child has their parents’ abilities.”

“W-well, he…” Nearly wheezing, the lithe female fidgeted a bit in her seat, “He’s not another mage.”

“ _Oooh_ ,” Now, he seemed to get it, “So you are not certain what you should do with your feelings?”

“I… Don’t think either of us are, but… I know it’s forbidden.” Unable to meet his eyes, her hands moved swiftly around her hair, and once that was finished, she undid her work to begin again.

“A lot of things seem to be forbidden around here.” Irving mused as he looked up towards the ceiling, and then to his private fireplace, “Though I cannot see the harm in puppy love with a Templar.”

Blinking, she tilted her head a little and looked up at him, finally, “Wh-what do you mean?”

“Oh, I’m sure it is a long and boring story you would not want to hear.” He assured.

“No, no. I’m curious, now.” Always burning with curiosity; that was one thing he liked about her.

“Well… I’ll scrape together what I can of the story, then. A story of my own… Flirtations with one of our pleasant guard dogs.”

“Y-you were with a Templar once?” The fact that he was gay didn’t seem to bother her so much as the fact that it was with a _Templar_. Maybe they really _were_ as similar as he often claimed. 

“Sometimes, I still am.” The familiar glint in his eye made hers widen.

“No _way_! Greagoir?” Sitting up a bit more, now, she tried to hide her shock and breathed deep to try and calm herself. “I… I’d like to hear the story.”

Nodding and smiling, he chuckled, “Very well. It all started when I first arrived at the circle. I was a little bit of a late bloomer, with my magic, so I came later than most did.”

**Author's Note:**

> There’s the first chapter! Woo! I wonder if anyone will read this?


End file.
